


Strangers on a Train

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant, One Off, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony finds a gorgeous, random stranger in his train car.Guess this'll be an interesting ride.





	Strangers on a Train

“Woah, woah, woah, who the fuck are you? Is this some kind of stripper-gram?” Tony asks as soon as he sees the blonde sitting in his train compartment.

He was boarding his train back to New York from L.A. (he was going to kill Pepper for making him go there in the first place) and all he wanted to do was flop down on the sofa in the train car and zone out to Black Sabbath for a few hours.

But now, there was some tall, blonde, and handsome guy sitting exactly where he was planning on laying down.

“Excuse me?” The man asks, looking completely baffled.

“I mean, Pepper knows I have a thing for guys in uniforms, but this is a bit much-“ He starts to ramble, gesturing to the military uniform the other man was wearing.

“I’m going to guess you’re Mr.Stark?” The other man interrupts gently.

“Yes….” He says, cocking his head to the side.

“Pepper said to give this to you. And she also said to not overreact.” He says with a soft smile, handing him an envelope.

Tony, you’re sharing your ride back with Steve, we need him in New York ASAP and everything else was booked. Be nice. 

“Ughhhhhhh.” He groans, crumpling the paper. He remembers hearing about some guy named Steve, military genius and somehow related to Stark Industries. Pepper had started explaining more about him and he’d zoned out.

Apparently, she’d noticed and decided to slip in the fact that they were going to be bunkmates.

That was just so like her, she once gotten him to agree to funding an entire animal shelter when he was distracted.

But it wasn’t like he had to live with the animals for the next few days.

“Remind me to fire Pepper when I get back.” He says with an eye roll as he collapses in the seat next to the other man.

“Please don’t fire her, this isn’t her fault, I just really needed to get back to New York and I’m petrified of flying-“ Steve rambles, clearly concerned.

“Relax blondie, I’m not actually going to fire her. I tried once and she just laughed. Sorry, I’ve been in meetings for the past few days and I’m just cranky.” He mumbles, embarrassed he seems like such an asshole now.

“Maybe this will help.” The other man says as he grabs a box on the other side of him. He opens it to reveal some of the most decadent donuts he’d ever seen.

“Oh my gosh, you’re seriously an angel.” He says as he all but dives for one.

“It’s the least I can do for crashing your car.” He says with a laugh as he grabs one as well.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure out of the two of us, I’ll be the most unbearable one. I didn’t know there were any other adults out there scared of flying.” He says as he inhales the donuts.

The other man reddens instantly and Tony wishes he could take back his words. He’d meant for it to be a joke, and suddenly realized he’d hit something deep and personal.

“I um….” Steve mumbles, looking at his donut.

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.” Tony says softly, trying to be tactful for once in his life.

Because he knew why he hated planes and it wasn’t exactly something you go around blurting to strangers.

“No, it’s okay. Long story short, I was in a plane crash. Didn’t think I’d make it out alive. Sometimes I’m still not sure how that happened. And I’ve tried to get back on a place a couple times since and uh… it feels like I’m crashing all over again. Breathless, heart racing… I’m sorry, that probably sounds kind of ridiculous.” Steve says with an embarrassed laugh.

Tony can see the forced smile covering up his true feelings. It feels like a knife to his heart, hearing Steve describe all of the feelings he knows too well.

“It’s not ridiculous. At all. I know, all too well.” Tony mutters. He’s awful with talking about his feelings, he knew that all too well. But he couldn’t watch this complete stranger spill his guts and leave him hanging.

“Yeah?” Steve asks softly, looking straight into his eyes.

“Yeah. I had a bad incident. Afghanistan. You don’t really leave it there.” Tony stutters, looking back at his donut. He had trouble talking about this, to his counselor, to Pepper, to Rhodey. But something about this other man, knowing he’s been there too, made him open up a little bit.

“I’m sorry.” Steve says patting his knee with his hand.

“Same.” Tony says, thinking maybe he should reciprocate some kind of affection. But this was another area he was bad at. He was great at fucking and professional handshakes, but not a whole lot in-between. 

“Well, thank you again for letting me crash your reservation.” Steve says with a smile, clearing sensing Tony wanted to move on from this topic.

“Don’t thank me just yet, I wasn’t joking when I am probably going to be the annoying one out of the two of us.” Tony says with another laugh as he snags a donut.

“I’m really not in a position to complain, unless I feel like hitchhiking back.” Steve says with a laugh.

“Remember that when its 2 am and I’m playing AC/DC.” Tony says as he starts making himself comfortable, “Besides, I saw a drunken bachelorette party in another car that looked like they would be a little too excited to offer you a place to crash.”

“Ahh, not really my type.” Steve says with an embarrassed laugh, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“The drunk and ridiculous type?” Tony asks, remembering when that was pretty much his entire type. Pepper would be so proud of him for moving on, years ago he’d be the first to be hitting up that car.

“The female type.” Steve blurts out, looking like he immediately regrets the words coming out of his mouth.

“Oh.” Tony says, taking a moment to process what the other man is saying. Gorgeous, military and gay? Suddenly this was turning into the best day of his life.

“I’m sorry, does that make things awkward? I know we’re sharing a room, so I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable-“ Steve rambles, concern clouding his face.

“No, no not at all. Not like I haven’t sucked a few dicks in my day.” Tony blurts out before he can stop himself. Fuck, “Fuck. What I meant is I’m bisexual, so totally not a problem. And I don’t just go around sucking random dicks. Well, maybe in my youth, but not now. Isn’t good for the knees.”

Steve just sits there before he bursts out laughing and Tony feels himself relax. Gosh, he looks even more gorgeous when he laughs.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s probably rude to laugh, but you really are something else Mr.Stark.” He says, trying to regain control of his laughter.

“Tony. Please. If I can joke about sucking dicks around you, you can definitely call me Tony.” He says, feeling a smile break out on his own face.

“Tony.” Steve says, and Tony doesn’t think he’s ever heard his name sound better.

“So what are you doing back in New York anyway?” He says, turning away so Steve doesn’t see him blush.

“Something about the Avengers Initiative, Director Fury wasn’t too specific on the phone, but I’ve learned he’s not the type you ask too many questions to.” Steve says.

“Well isn’t that a coincidence, it looks like we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other in New York.”

“It looks like we will Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Will probably add more.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
